Cartoon Cat
The Cartoon Cat is an internet-Urban-Legend creature originating in 2018. He is a monsterous entity and a sentient cartoon cat and one of the many monsters created by Trevor Henderson. Biography The Cartoon Cat started appearing on the internet on August 4, 2018, when the first image of the creature started appearing online. In the picture, Cartoon Cat is seen behind the doors in an abandoned building, staring at the camera. In the future on August 10, a second photograph was released, showing the full body of the Cartoon Cat, with an extremely creepy smile and its hands covered in white gloves. 5 days later on August 15, a third picture is seen of the Cartoon Cat, where its head appears to be on the ground, as its neck became longer. Then on August 22, Cartoon Cat appears to be standing outside of another abandoned building, where it's looking very vicious and angry towards its victims. As the time went by, on September 26, a very unnerving picture of the creature has been released, where the monster is staring directly at the camera, with its teeth out, as it is presumably about to eat its victim. The first four appearances were somewhat friendly unlike this one. The final image of the Cartoon Cat appeared on October 10, where the Cat is looking very sinister, as it is possibly about to murder and eat its victims. However, it has never been confirmed to eat or kill people yet. On this picture, there is REDACTED covering information all over the image about Cartoon Cat, showing the sinister info about this being is trying to be hidden from the public. Decoded, the information reveals that Cartoon Cat is somewhere from 1939, a nocturnal creature and incredibly cruel. Presumably, more text reveals that it is “extremely horrible”, it hangs around abandoned structures, and it may be related to many unsolved disappearances, though the interpretations of the censored text could be different. The creepiest part about the image was the description where presumably it either says that Cartoon Cat is the most monstrous cartoon character to ever be released to the public, or even that Cartoon Cat is the worst of Henderson’s monsters. Further information can be uncovered on Trevor’s responses to people’s questions on his Tumblr. In these, Trevor states Cartoon Cat is the most dangerous monster in his collection, obviously excluding the Giants. He also states Cartoon Cat is so dangerous, other monsters avoid the dirt mall it sometimes resides in, “if they know what’s good for them”. When asked why he is so dangerous, Trevor simply responded: “unchecked limitations”. The latest pictures of Cartoon Cat have revealed much more information on the monster. A photo was posted showing what seems to be an angry looking Cartoon Cat, but brightening the image reveals an unusual thick, almost blocky body, with only Cartoon Cat’s face and arm being recognizable. His latest image shows his regular look, expect for the fact that he has five eyes, while yet another illustration of him displays his face having only two very realistic-looking eyes. These images and inconsistencies in Cartoon Cat’s appearance and his size such as his feet repeatedly changing from points into those resembling shoes and his size that ranges from towering over a human to being only slightly taller than a person seemingly imply that like an actual 30s cartoon, Cartoon Cat can change his form, size and body at will, which could explain why he is so dreaded even among other monsters: he doesn’t obey traditional laws of life, acting like a shapeshifting cartoon except much more evil and sinister, possibly hurting and taking other beings for fun. Gallery Images CartoonChat.jpg|Cartoon Cat. CatOne.jpg|Cartoon Cat approaching wandering strangers. CatTwo.jpg|Cartoon Cat outside of an old building. CatThree.jpg|Cartoon Cat entering through a door. CatFour.jpg|Cartoon Cat in the middle of a road. Cartooner.jpg|Cartoon Cat outside of a house. heiscoming.jpg 3EFD91DD-9D5E-4EF7-9C2D-DD9FF1B0206C.jpg 16C0162B-8C0D-4B2C-B23E-9D7EFAFE8E53.jpeg Videos Who is Cartoon Cat? Cartoon Cat-2 Trivia *Cartoon Cat was created by Trevor Henderson, who is known for making various bizarre creatures over the internet. His other creations include Siren Head, the Country Road Creature, the Bridge Worms, The Man with the Upside Down Face and Long Horse. *Cartoon Cat was based on . *Cartoon Cat is so dangerous, that even other monsters are afraid of him, avoiding his lair "if they know what's good for them". *Although Cartoon Cat's origin is unknown, It is believed that Cartoon Cat was a TV series in the 30s, specifically 1939, then he got abandoned. As Trevor himself says on his Tumblr about Cartoon Cat and other potential cartoon monsters of his on whether they looked friendly and less creepy before, “When they had their own show, they did, before it got taken away”. *On a “pain scale” of one to ten (with ten being the worst) created by Henderson for his monsters, both The Man with the Upside-Down Face and Cartoon Cat are placed on ten, implying that they are both possibly the most evil beings Trevor has created by far. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Internet Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Stalkers Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Mute Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Parody/Homage Category:Nameless Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Demon Category:Predator Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sadists Category:Man-Eaters Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Amoral Category:Contradictory